It's My Life
by MinaWina Tsuzukiya
Summary: 'Mungkin saat ini aku sudah merasa cukup. Tugas ku kini telah selesai, dan keinginanku untuk melampaui mu telah tercapai. Mungkin dulu hanya hal itu yang aku inginkan dan sekarang sudah kugapai. Dan saat ini aku menginginkan hal yang lain.' OneShot,RnR?


**It's My Life**

**A/N** : Yosh, kami kembali xD (?) kali ini kami bikin Fict di fandom Death Note ^ ^

semoga pada suka ya, maaf kalo masih banyak Typo(s) Dx

Fict ini di bikin karna kami alias Author fict ini cinta banget sama Near

Kyaaaaa~ (?) iyap fict ini adalah jalan cerita kehidupan Near :3

Fict ini di bikin buat bikin Near bahagia T^T tp bagi FansClub Near jangan pada marah yak QAQ

Terimalah kenyataan akan fict ini QAQ #plak

Langsung aja.. Silahkan di baca jangan lupa Review :3

**Disclaimer : ©**Takeshi Obata and ©Tsugumi Ohba

**Genre :** Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Warning :** Typo(s) & MissTypo(s), IC, All about Near, Don't Like don't Read!

**Summary :** 'Mungkin saat ini aku sudah merasa cukup. Tugas ku kini telah selesai, dan keinginanku untuk melampaui mu telah tercapai. Mungkin dulu hanya hal itu yang aku inginkan dan sekarang sudah kugapai. Dan saat ini aku menginginkan hal yang lain. Hal yang akan melepaskanku dari kehampaan, hal yang akan melepaskan ku dari kesendirian dan hal yang akan membuatku bahagia.'

**It's My Life by MinaWina Tsuzukiya**

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

* * *

><p>-Near POV-<p>

_Ctik—Ctik—Ctik—_

_Hujan?_ Ribuan tetes air hujan membasahiku, dan seluruh tubuhku.

_Dingin?_ Hanya hawa dingin dan perasaan dingin yang menyelimutiku saat ini, mencari kehangatan dengan memeluk erat tubuhku sendiri. Mencari tempat berteduh untuk melindungiku. Tapi tidak ada.

_Sendiri?_ Ya, aku hanya sendiri di sini. Duduk di pinggiran kota seorang diri. Menatap puluhan orang yang berjalan tanpa memperdulikanku.

_Ingatan?_ Aku tidak mempunyai ingatan, tidak ada satu ingatanpun yang ku ingat—selain namaku.

_Hampa?_ Sesuatu yang menusuk batinku, adalah kehampaan. Dan aku tau, tidak ada seseorangpun yang akan mencariku.

_Pasrah? _Itulah jalan yang akan ku ambil. Menerima semua kenyataan yang masih belum ku mengerti.

.

.

.

Saat aku membuka mataku, inilah yang terjadi. Ribuan tetes air hujan menemaniku dalam kedinginan. Kesendirian menyelimutiku dalam kebahagian orang lain, tidak mempunyai ingatan apapun sebelum berakhir disini. Hanya kehampaan yang kumiliki dan hanya ada kata 'Pasrah' yang menentukan jalan dan takdir hidupku.

Menutup mata, memeluk erat tubuhku yang menahan rasa dingin, dan menundukan wajah membuatku seakan-akan sudah tidak bernyawa di tumpukan sampah kardus yang mengapit tubuh kecilku.

Hingga akhirnya kau datang. Satu-satunya orang yang merasakan hawa keberadaanku.

"Kau sendiri?" Dengan tubuh yang membungkuk, ujung rambut hitamnya yang terus meneteskan air hujan, mulut yang terus menghisap jempol tangannya, telapak kaki yang tidak beralas, dan kantung mata yang sedikit tebal. Orang yang aneh? Hanya kalimat itu yang ada di pikiranku saat melihat sosok anak laki-laki berdiri dan bertanya di hadapanku.

Aku terus menatap wajahnya, tidak memberi jawaban apapun. Dia terus menatapku sambil menggesek kedua telapak kakinya. Menunggu jawaban dariku?

"Kalau kau sendiri, ikutlah denganku." Tanpa basa-basi telapak tangannya menarik lenganku. Aku tidak menolak ataupun memberontak. Aku hanya pasrah dengan apapun yang akan terjadi.

Aku hanya terdiam, mengikuti langkah kaki orang yang menarikku tanpa alas kaki. Begitu juga denganku. Dibawah rintikan air hujan yang semakin deras aku hanya menunduk dan merasakan tubuhku yang semakin menggigil. Seluruh tubuhku terasa dingin. Kecuali—telapak tanganku. Ya, telapak tangannya yang menggenggam telapak tanganku membuatku merasakan kehangatan.

Berhenti. Cukup lama aku berjalan dan terus mengikutinya hingga akhirnya langkah kaki orang itu terhenti dan di susul olehku.

"Kita sampai. Ketempat yang mulai saat ini akan menjadi rumahmu." Besar, tempat yang sangat besar untuk ku tinggali. "Wammy House?" Pertanyaanku membuatnya menoleh dan langsung mengangguk kecil.

Gerbang yang memisahkanku dengan rumah itu dengan sendirinya terbuka lebar. Pemilik tangan yang terus menggenggam telapak tanganku menarikku lagi dan memasuki gerbang itu hingga akhirnya kami terhenti di depan pintu rumah kuno itu, pintu yang terbuat dari kayu yang terlihat kokoh di tambah dengan ukiran-ukiran cantik serta hiasan di depan pintu yang membuat pintu itu terlihat mewah.

"Selamat datang." Dengan cepat pintu itu di buka olehnya. Suara dari balik pintu pun mulai terdengar.

"L-nii! Kau basah?"

"L-nii cepat keringkan badanmu. Kau bisa sakit!"

"Ne, Watari-san L-nii hujan-hujanan. Dimana handuknya?"

"Saya tidak apa-apa." Pandanganku hanya tertuju pada puluhan anak-anak yang terus memperhatikan dan bertanya dengan wajah panik ke arah orang yang membawaku tadi. L? Itukah namanya.

"Dari pada mengkhawatirkanku, anak ini lebih membutuhkannya." Tangan yang menggenggamku terlepas dan beralih mengacak-acak rambutku. Dengan kalimat yang di ucapkannya membuat semua pandangan beralih ke arahku. Dan sekarang bukan hanya satu tangan yang menarik dan menghangatkan ku namun beberapa tangan menarikku untuk masuk kedalam rumah kuno ini.

Hangat. Disini terasa hangat. Entah karna tempat ini atau karna genggaman tangan mereka?

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kau akan tinggal disini?"

"Dimana L-nii menemukanmu?"

"Apa kau sendiri?"

"Dimana orangtuamu?"

Banyak pertanyaan yang mengarah padaku. Mereka semua mengelilingiku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Aku hanya terdiam dan terus menatap kearah mereka secara satu persatu. Hingga akhirnya mataku hanya terfokus pada orang yang membawaku kesini, L-nii.

Aku melihat kearahnya yang sedang mengeringkan rambut dengan bantuan orang lain. Siapa? Orang itu tampak sudah tua, dengan kemeja putih yang dilapisi jas hitam dia memegang handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambut anak itu.

Saat dia mengetahui aku terus memperhatikannya, dia segera menghampiriku dengan pandangan datarnya. "Siapa namamu?"

Sejenak aku terdiam, semua ingatanku hilang kecuali satu. Namaku, "Nate River."

Semua senyuman tertuju padaku. Mereka menghampiriku, menggenggam tanganku, mengacak-ngacak rambutku, dan mengeringkan tubuhku yang basah akibat air hujan. Hingga semua perlakuan itu membuatku merasa. Hangat.

"Selamat datang di Wammy House, Nate! Sekarang kau salah satu bagian dari kami, sebagai Keluarga."

* * *

><p>Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Kini sudah lima tahun aku menjadi bagian dari panti asuhan bernama 'Wammy House'.<p>

Sekarang umurku beranjak sepuluh tahun sampai mereka menetapkan tanggal lahirku. Yaitu tepat saat L-nii membawaku ketempat ini, 24 Agustus. Hari dimana L-nii menemukanku dan hari di mana aku tidak mengingat apapun selain namaku.

Tempat yang ku tinggali saat ini bukanlah panti asuhan biasa. Di sini adalah tempat dimana seorang anak mempunyai bakat dan kejeniusan yang terpendam. Hampir semua anak di panti ini anak yang pintar dan jenius, IQ mereka hingga di atas rata-rata. Begitu juga denganku. Dan di luar dugaan aku dapat memecahkan sebuah teka-teki yang sulit di pecahkan, memecahkan code-code keamanan, menyelesaikan sebuah permasalahan yang sulit, dan semua itu ku lakukan hanya dengan analisaku. Hingga akhirnya mereka benar-benar mengajariku banyak hal.

Dan kau tau? L-nii itu seorang Detective yang benar-benar hebat. Dari kecil dia sudah memecahkan banyak kasus dan membuatnya sangat terkenal. Tapi dia tidak pernah menunjukan jati dirinya dan mempunyai banyak nama samaran hingga akhirnya di kenal dengan nama L. Begitu juga dengan semua anak di panti ini. Mereka mempunyai nama panggilan, termaksud aku. Near atau N itulah nama dan panggilanku sekarang. Karna semua identitas anak di panti ini di sembunyikan.

"Hooiiiiiii Near! Albinoooo—berhentilah bermain dengan puzzle mu!" Albino, julukan itu hanya di tunjukan untukku. Karna semua yang ku kenakan serba putih, dari piyama putih, kulit yang putih, hingga rambut putihku yang membuat 'dia' ya, orang yang memanggilku dengan julukan Albino mengira bahwa aku kekurangan pigmen. Dia adalah Mello atau M yang nama aslinya adalah Mihael Keehl. Laki-laki dengan rambut pirang sebahu dan selalu memakai pakaian ketat serba hitam ini selalu menganggapku sebagai saingan beratnya. Saingan untuk mengganti posisi L suatu saat nanti.

Kami sama-sama menyukai L-nii dan ingin menjadi sepertinya, untuk itulah kami sama-sama bersaing untuk menggantikan posisi L-nii. Kini posisiku berada di peringkat pertama, Mello peringkat kedua dan seorang anak laki-laki lainnya bernama Matt atau Mail Jeevas berada di posisi ketiga. Mello selalu merasa iri terhadapku, berbeda dengan Matt yang selalu mengikuti perintah Mello.

"Tidak aku tetap di sini." Jawabku singkat dan akhirnya Mello meninggalkanku sendiri dan bermain dengan puzzle-puzzleku.

Sifatku amat pendiam dan penyendiri. Tidak suka dengan keramaian, namun Mello dan Matt selalu mengajakku bermain. Walau sering kali ku tolak ajakan mereka dan berakhir dengan aku yang di kerjai oleh mereka atau mereka yang di kerjai olehku.

Aku menyukai mainan dan teka-teki, Mello menyukai coklat, Matt menyukai semua yang berhubungan dengan game. Kesukaan kami berbeda begitu juga dengan sifat kami yang membuat kami sering berdebat hebat. Namun saat aku, Mello dan Matt menyatukan bakat masing-masing hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukan anak kecil menjadi sesuatu yang mudah untuk dilakukan. Seperti membobol masuk ke dalam pemerintahan dan mengambil semua data penting yang selalu di rahasiakan oleh pemerintah. Tentu saja dengan penjagaan dan keamanannya sangat ketat. Mello sebagai pembuat ide dan perintah, Matt sebagai pengendali dalam teknologi dan aku yang membuka code keamanan agar tidak ketahuan dengan mudah. Dan semua itu berhasil. Hingga akhirnya Roger mengetahui keisengan kami dan memberi tahukannya pada L. Namun L dan Watari hanya tersenyum kecil saat kami bilang "Kami kan hanya anak-anak yang ingin tahu."

* * *

><p>Satu tahun berlalu, ini adalah hari ulang tahunku yang ke sebelas. Dan setiap tahun hari ulang tahunku selalu di rayakan. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.<p>

"Happy Birthday Near—"

Ucapan itu terlontar untukku. Semua terlihat menikmati pesta ulang tahunku. Namun aku tetap sama, sibuk dengan puzzle dan dadu yang kumainkan.

"Albino! Cepat kesini dan kita akhiri pesta ulang tahunmu dengan foto bersama."

"Berhentilah memanggilnya dengan Albino, Mello!"

"Diam saja kau gamer baka!"

"Dasar maniak coklat!"

"Mulai lagi." Ucapku yang mulai beranjak ke arah mereka.

_JPREET_

"Selamat ulang tahun Near."

"Terima kasih L-nii."

* * *

><p>"KIRA?"<p>

"Ya, dia adalah seorang pembunuh yang benar-benar kejam."

"Tapi dia hanya membunuh penjahat kan?"

"Tapi caranya itu salah, walaupun mereka penjahat tapi mereka tetaplah manusia yang mempunyai nyawa dan pantas di pertahankan untuk hidup."

"Karna itu L-nii tidak datang kesini lagi? Karna dia sibuk untuk mencari cara agar KIRA bisa tertangkap?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Semoga L-nii dapat dengan cepat menangkap KIRA."

"Tapi, kalo KIRA berhasil membunuh L-nii bagaimana?"

"Mungkin karna itu kita ada. Untuk membantunya dan untuk menggantikan posisi L-nii."

"Posisi L-nii? Near, Mello dan Matt. Mungkin merekalah salah satu yang akan di pilih oleh L-nii."

"Ya, kita lihat saja nanti."

KIRA—Hampir seluruh anak di panti ini membicarakannya, bahkan beberapa anak mencari data dan info tentang KIRA untuk bisa membantu L-nii. Begitu juga dengan Mello yang terus mencari info tentang KIRA yang di bantu oleh Matt. Sedangkan aku, tetap sibuk menyendiri dan bermain dengan terlihat santai aku tetap ikut memikirkan hal yang sama dengan mendengar dan menganalisa dari pikiranku sendiri.

* * *

><p>Pagi ini di sambut oleh datangnya hujan yang membuat anak-anak panti berlari dan memasuki bangunan kuno ini.<p>

"Pagi Roger." Sahut anak-anak itu dan berlari ke kamar masing-masing.

Sedangkan aku masih tetap sama, bermain puzzle di ruang tengah, tapi aku tidak sedang sendiri.

"MELLO! LAGI-LAGI KAU MENGUTAK-ATIK PSP KU DAN MENGHAPUS SEMUA DATA YANG SUDAH KU SAVE!"

"Hahaha.. maaf aku tidak sengaja Matt."

"Masih sempat-sempatnya kau tertawa! Jangan lari kau Mell!"

"Mana bisa aku berhenti saat kau sedang mengamuk seperti itu."

"Kau harus menggantinya dengan memberikanku video game terbaru! Aku ingin bermain _Final Fantasy_!"

"Baik baik, tapi belikan aku coklat _Cadburry_ sebanyak 20 ya!"

"Itu sama saja bohong Mell."

Mendengar dan melihat mereka bertengkar membuatku sedikit tertawa, bodoh. Tapi kebodohan itulah yang membuatku nyaman dan merasa hangat walaupun kami sering sekali bertengkar dan beradu argumentasi. Namun, ada suatu hal yang membuatku yakin. Aku, Mello, dan Matt tidak mempunyai perasaan saling benci yang sebenarnya. Dan perasaan itu mungkin akan selalu terjaga dan tetap pada posisinya walau hal buruk akan atau bahkan telah terjadi.

"Mello, dan kau Near, tolong keruanganku." Ucap pria tua yang biasa kami sebut dengan Roger. Aku yang sedang mengulang permainan puzzle ku, dan Mello yang sedang berlari mengejar Matt terhenti dan menuruti apa yang Roger perintahkan.

"Ada apa Roger?" Itu kalimat pertama yang di lontarkan oleh Mello setelah kami masuk kedalam ruang kerja Roger.

"..." Jawaban Roger hanya membisu. Keheningan pun mulai menyelimuti keadaan hingga akhirnya bibir yang terlihat kering bergerak untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

"L tewas."

Perasaan kaget dan tidak percaya merasuki pikiranku. Begitu juga dengan Mello. Aku menghentikan permainan puzzle ku yang sudah hampir selesai. Mencoba berpikir dan menahan emosi serta menerima kenyataan. Dan aku berhasil. Sedangkan Mello, dia mengepalkan telapak tangannya bertanda bahwa di sangat kesal dengan kalimat yang di lontarkan oleh Roger.

"Tewas? Ke—kenapa?"

"..."

"Dibunuh KIRA ya? Iya, kan?"

"Mungkin."

"Dia dibunuh karna bilang ingin menghukum KIRA kan?"

"...Mello—"

Aku yang tetap membisu melihat Mello terus bertanya dengan nada yang cukup tinggi akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Kalau tidak bisa memenangkan permainan dan tidak bisa memecahkan teka-teki, berarti hanya seorang pecundang." Jawabku sambil mengacak-ngacak ulang puzzleku yang tadi sudah tersusun rapih.

"..." Sejenak Mello hanya terdiam dan melihat kearah ku dengan mata penuh emosi. "Lalu siapa yang dia pilih? Near, atau aku?"

"Belum sempat memilih, dia sudah tewas."

"..."

"..."

"Mello, Near... Bagaimana kalau kalian bekerja sama?"

"Ya, benar."

"Itu tidak mungkin Roger. Kau sendiri tau kami tidak pernah bisa akrab kan? Selalu bersaing. Selalu... Aku selalu menjadi nomer dua, berusaha sekuat apapun, berjuang sekeras apapun, aku tetap menjadi nomer dua dan belum bisa mengalahkan Near."

Kali ini aku mendengar ucapan Mello yang mulai menenang. Itulah Mello, walaupun dia tempramental tapi sebenarnya dia terus mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. Seperti saat ini.

"Baiklah Roger. Biar Near yang menggantikan L. Tidak seperti aku Near bisa memecahkan teka-teki dengan tenang dan tanpa perasaan. Dan aku akan keluar dari panti asuhan ini."

"Mello!"

"Roger, bagaimana pun juga, sebentar lagi aku berumur 15 tahun! Aku ingin hidup dengan caraku sendiri."

_BLAM_

Mello benar-benar meninggalkan Wammy House. Dan tidak lama setelah itu Matt mengikuti jejak Mello dan mulai membantunya. Sedangkan aku? Aku meneruskan posisi L, dan tugasku sekarang adalah menangkap KIRA dan terus bersaing dengan Mello.

* * *

><p>12 Maret 2009<p>

Aku mendirikan sebuah organisasi bernama SPK atau Secret Provision for KIRA dan tentu saja atas bantuan Amerika Serikat yang mendukungku. Selama tiga tahun semenjak kematian L, aku mencoba mencari data dan info mengenai KIRA dengan analisa ku sendiri. Walaupun selama itu KIRA sudah banyak memakan korban. Namun sekarang aku dan KIRA kini semakin dekat. Dan kurasa begitu juga dengan Mello. Sekarang dia adalah ketua Mafia yang berusaha mengungkap keberadaan KIRA. Dan sekarang aku tau bagaimana cara KIRA membunuh targetnya tanpa menyentuh dan menodai tangannya. Dengan sebuah buku. Ya, buku bersampul hitam dan bertuliskan 'Death Note' siapapun orang yang namanya di tulis di buku kematian itu akan mati dalam waktu 40 detik. Mengerikan bukan?

Dengan kematian L kini buku itu berada di tangan para polisi, dan di ketuai oleh sosok yang mengaku dirinya L. Siapa lagi kalau bukan 'Light Yagami' salah seorang yang pernah di curigai oleh L sebagai KIRA dengan persentasi yang cukup tinggi. Dan sekarang dia juga menjadi targetku dan Mello. Akan ku buat dia menyesal dan terjebak dalam permainanku. Bahwa orang yang mengaku-ngaku L sebenarnya adalah KIRA.

* * *

><p>Waktu terus berlalu. Perdebatan antara KIRA, aku dan Mello semakin menjadi. Banyak hal yang telah kami lakukan untuk menangkap KIRA dengan target Light Yagami. Dan semua bukti banyak ku dapatkan dan beberapa di sebabkan oleh Mello. Semua tindakan Mello selalu mempunyai hasil, walaupun aku tau dia sedikit ceroboh bahkan hampir kehilangan nyawanya karna keberadaannya telah di ketahui oleh polisi, hingga dia terpaksa meledakkan markasnya karna saat itu dia berhasil merebut buku kematian itu dari tangan polisi dengan cara menyandra Sayu Yagami, hingga itu membuat polisi tidak bisa tinggal diam. Dan ledakan yang di sebabkan oleh Mello memakan cukup banyak korban, termaksud anak buahnya dan dia kehilangan separuh wajahnya akibat ledakan tersebut, termaksud Soichiro Yagami yang ikut terbunuh. Tapi Mello selamat walaupun buku kematian itu berhasil di rebut lagi oleh kepolisian.<p>

Dengan waktu yang cukup cepat dia datang ke markasku, dan aku sudah menduganya. Dia datang dengan menyandrai Lidner, salah satu agent ku. Tujuannya kemari adalah untuk mengambil fotonya yang berada di tanganku. Dan aku sudah tau itu. Kami berdebat sangat panjang hingga akhirnya dia mengatakan.

"Buku pembunuh itu adalah buku milik Shinigami. Dan orang yang memegang buku itu bisa melihat Shinigami."

Shinigami? Aku percaya. Dia tidak mungkin berbohong.

"Near.."

"Mello..."

"Siapa di antara kita yang lebih dulu bisa menangkap KIRA—"

"Kita bertanding ya.."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(skip time)<strong>_

25 Januari 2010

Saat ini data dan informasi mengenai Light Yagami sebagai KIRA semakin menguat. KIRA pertama adalah Light Yagami, KIRA kedua adalah Misa Amane, Kyomi Takada sebagai perantara KIRA dan muncul satu orang lagi X-KIRA atau Teru Mikami.

Hari ini juga aku mempunyai rencana untuk menemui L alis Light Yagami, dan segera menangkap KIRA. Tentu saja dengan persiapan yang matang, hingga aku yakin semua rencanaku akan sesuai dengan apa yang ku inginkan. Sama seperti perkataan L bahwa; _'keadilan selalu menang.'_ Dan tanpa di sangka Mogi dan Aizawa yang berawal memihak kepada L palsu, kini beralih dan berada di pihakku, dengan cara membuktikan kepada mereka bahwa Light Yagami adalah KIRA. Kenyataannya aku berhasil.

"_Sudah waktunya."_

"_Sudah waktunya apa, Near?"_

"_Saya ingin bertemu..."_

.

.

.

26 Januari 2010

Aku mendapat kabar. Kabar yang sangat buruk. Matt dan Mello, keduanya meninggal saat menjalankan sebuah rencana. Tapi aku yakin bahwa Mello dan Matt sadar karna telah mengambil resiko yang tinggi yaitu; mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Matt meninggal karna gagal mengelabui para pengawas Kyomi Takada saat menculiknya, dan alhasil; Matt meninggal karna tembakan yang di sebabkan oleh pengawal Kyomi Takada.

Mello, meninggal saat membawa lari Kyomi Takada dengan menggunakan truk. Setelah itu terjadi kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan kematian Mello, dan sebelumnya dia terkena serangan jantung. Ulah KIRA ya? Setelah Matt dan Mello meninggal kini di susul oleh Kyomi Takada. Dia meninggal akibat bunuh diri dengan membakar tubuhnya yang menyebabkan kebakaran di sebuah gereja yang kelihatan sudah tak terpakai. Semua ini di karnakan rencana Mello dan di akhiri oleh KIRA yang membunuh mereka? Tapi berkat Mello aku jadi mengetahui suatu hal yang terlupakan.

'_Terima kasih Mello, Matt."_

.

.

.

28 Januari 2010

Ini adalah hari dimana aku akan bertemu secara langsung dengan L. Bukan, dia bukan L tapi KIRA. Aku akan bertemu dengannya di 'Gudang YB (Yellow Box)' gudang yang sudah lama tidak terpakai. Tapi sebelumnya aku mengajukan persyaratan pada Light.

Pertama, semua penyelidik dari kedua belah pihak berkumpul di tempat pertemuan. Ya, bagaimanapun harus ada saksi dalam pertemuan tersebut. Yang kedua, setelah mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya, mereka bisa mengambil tindakan yang selanjutnya. Kita tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi. Dan persyaratanku pun di setujui oleh nya.

Aku datang lebih awal dibanding dengan Light dan anggota kepolisian lainnya. Kini aku duduk (jongkok) dengan menggunakan topeng yang mirip dengan wajah L-nii untuk berjaga-jaga. Dan di depan ku terdapat figur-figur mainan yang melambangkan jati diri masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya Light Yagami datang menghampiriku.

Kami berdebat cukup lama terutama aku dengan _'dia'_. Jelas terlihat tatapan penuh kemenangan di raut wajah Light. _Se-optimis itukah dia mengira akan menang?_ Tidak, kaulah yang kalah di tanganku Light.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara-seseorang dari arah luar gedung dengan mata yang mengintip dari selah-selah pintu. _Sudah ku duga, kau akan datang X-KIRA; Teru Mikami._

"_Kita akan menang."_

Semua keadaan kembali dalam keheningan, terlihat wajah penuh kepanikan pada semua orang yang berada di sini, kecuali satu orang; KIRA yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum licik menunggu jawaban dari X-KIRA yang sepertinya sedang menulis nama semua orang di gedung ini. Tentu saja menggunakan buku kematian. Tapi bukan buku kematian yang asli, melainkan palsu karna buku itu telah di manipulasi.

_GRAANNNGG—_

"Dewa, sesuai perintah anda!"

"Sudah berapa detik sejak nama orang pertama di tulis?"

"35...36...37...38...39..."

"Near, akulah yang menang."

"...40"

Sudah kuduga. Sudah lewat dari satu menit tidak ada satupun dari kami yang meninggal akibat buku itu. Aku yang memenangkan permainan ini KIRA. Dan Teru Mikami pun segera di borgol. Jelas tertulis di buku palsu itu berisikan semua nama orang yang berada di dalam gedung tua ini, tentu saja kecuali satu nama yaitu; Light Yagami. Hanya namanya saja yang tidak tertulis, dan itu membuatku sangat yakin kalau dia adalah KIRA. Walaupun dia terus menyangkal, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah.

"Ini jebakan! Aku tidak kenal dengan orang itu!"

"Sudah terlambat, Near-lah yang menang. Tadi kau mengatakan "Akulah yang menang" itu sama saja dengan pengakuan, Light-kun."

Rencanaku memanipulasi buku itu telah berhasil. Kini KIRA yang sebenarnya telah terpojok.

"Light Yagami, kau adalah KIRA."

"..."

"Ini semua berkat Mello, dan saya yakin kau pasti paham maksudku. Saya benar-benar tertipu dengan hubungan antara kau, Takada, dan Mikami yang berhasil membuat saya memanipulasi buku palsu. Karna itu saya mengatakan pada awalnya saya kalah. Tapi sayang sekali, saat Takada di culik oleh Mello, Mikami juga menuliskan namanya di buku yang asli. Mello selalu mengatakan ingin menjadi nomor satu melampaui saya dan L, tapi dia tau kami tidak bisa melampaui L. Mungkin saya kurang dalam bertindak dan Mello kurang tenang. Dengan kata lain jika masing-masing dari kami tidak bisa melampaui target kami, maka; dengan berdua kami bisa sejajar dengan L, kami bisa melampaui L." Jelasku.

Pernyataan ku yang panjang lebar membuat yang lainnya hanya terdiam dan menyimak semua perkataanku, termasuk KIRA yang sepertinya sudah hampir putus asa.

"Hahahaha! Benar, aku adalah KIRA."

Cukup bagiku mendengar kalimat itu. Dan diapun menjelaskan banyak hal tentang menjadi seorang KIRA. Ingin menghasut kami ke jalan sesatmu? Tidak akan kubiarkan semudah itu KIRA.

Dengan menyimak semua perkataan Light tanpa sadar aku terjebak olehnya. Dia mengeluarkan sobekan kertas Death Note yang tersembunyi dalam jam tangan, lalu dengan cepat mencoba menuliskan namaku menggunakan darah sebagai tintanya. Awalnya aku terkejut. Tapi semua terlambat.

_DORR..DORR..DORRR_

Dengan gerakan cepat dan jitu Matsuda menembakan pelurunya ke arah Light, dan itu berhasil membuatnya terjatuh dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Aku hanya melihat adegan ini dengan perasaan yang sulit di ungkapkan.

"_Ayo Ryuk, tuliskan nama orang-orang ini di bukumu. Kumohon Ryuk!"_

Dengan keadaan seperti itu dia terus bergerak menghampiri Shinigami. Dan aku yakin dia tidak akan mau menuliskan nama kami dalam buku itu.

Dan analisaku benar. Tapi tidak di duga memang bukan namaku yang di tulis, namun—

Tepat 40 detik kemudian Light Yagami atau KIRA meninggal akibat serangan jantung.

Sudah jelas bukan? Ya, permainan kali ini aku, Mello dan Matt lah yang menang.

.

.

.

2 tahun berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Kini aku menduduki posisiku sebagai L. Polisi, FBI, SPK, bahkan sampai Pemerintah kini kembali mempercayaiku. Lebih tepatnya sebagai L. Tanpa keberadaan KIRA saat ini dunia menjadi normal kembali. Dan itu membuatku menjadi sedikit merasa bosan?

Hari ini tepat tanggal 24 Agustus 2012. Ya, hari ulang tahunku. Kini aku sedang berada di gedung yang sudah menjadi markas L. Tepatnya di ruanganku.

Dalam kesunyian dan kesendirian aku tetap memainkan dadu-dadu ku dan menumpuknya hingga menjadi suatu bangunan. Dan entah mengapa permainan ini menjadi membosankan untukku. KIRA memang sudah tidak ada tapi kenapa aku tidak merasa senang? Melainkan merasa tersiksa?

_Ctik—Ctik—Ctik_

_Hujan?_ Kini hujan menemani kesunyianku. Sama seperti _'saat itu.'_

_Dingin?_ Hawa dingin semakin menusuk dan memaksa masuk kedalam diriku melebihi rasa dingin pada _'saat itu.'_

_Sendiri?_ Kesendirian ku menjadi sangat menderita melebihi _'saat itu.'_

_Ingatan?_ Banyak hal yang memang ku ingat semenjak _'saat itu' _namun kini ingatan itu terus menghantuiku, membuatku benar-benar tak berdaya mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak mungkin.

_Hampa?_ Terlalu hampa melebihi _'saat itu'_ walaupun aku sudah memenangkan permainan terhebat sekaligus.

_Pasrah?_ Tidak. Kali ini aku tidak pasrah seperti _'saat itu'_ karna aku sudah mendapatkan cara agar aku merasa puas dalam hidupku. Agar aku tidak merasa kan hawa dingin, kesendirian dan kehampaan yang sangat menyiksa untukku. Agar aku selalu bahagia maka; akan kubawa seluruh ingatanku.

Aku berhenti berpikir sejenak dan segera berdiri, aku melewati semua dadu ku dan menghancurkannya, langkahku hanya bertumpu pada lemari yang berada di pojok ruanganku.

Aku membuka lemari kayu itu dengan kedua tanganku. Mengobrak-abrik seluruh isinya untuk mencari sesuatu yang ingin kutemukan.

Dan akhirnya ketemu! Kedua mataku terfokus pada kotak besi berukuran kecil yang tertanam pada bagian paling atas lemari itu. Untuk mengambil kotak besi itu aku harus berusaha untuk menggapainya dan berjinjit karna tinggi lemari itu melebihi tinggi ku.

'Dapat!' Aku mendapatkan apa yang kucari, dan kembali duduk dalam posisi semula. Kulihat kotak besi dengan motif gradasi dadu di bagian pinggirnya dengan seksama, lalu ku bersihkan debu yang melekat pada besi itu, dan membuka tutup besi itu dengan perlahan.

"_Masih tersimpan, syukurlah."_ Aku mengambil sebuah benda yang sudah terkubur cukup lama dalam kotak besi itu.

Foto. Ya, benda yang ku maksud adalah foto di mana aku merayakan hari ulang tahunku yang ke sebelas, semua masih berkumpul dalam satu atap. Aku melihat dalam foto itu L-nii sedang mengacak-acak rambutku sambil memakan buah strawberry dengan menggunakan garpunya. Pose yang cukup aneh bukan untuk di foto? Sedangkan di kiri dan kananku terdapat Mello dan Matt sedang bertengkar karna hal yang sepele. Dan posisi dalam keadaan bertengkarlah mereka di foto. Sedangkan anak-anak yang lainya tersenyum kearah kamera.

Sedangkan aku. Di foto itu aku benar-benar tertawa lepas dan membuang jauh-jauh gengsiku. Aku benar-benar merasa bahagia. Foto itu berhasil membuatku tersenyum hanya dengan melihatnya.

Lalu aku membalik foto itu, dan membuat ku tersadar ada suatu kalimat yang tertulis tepat di belakang foto itu.

"_Happy Birthday Near. Kami akan selalu menyayangimu dan selalu ada untukmu."_

Berat. Sesuatu yang terasa berat memaksa keluar dari kelopak mataku. Dan kini sudah tidak bisa untuk ku tahan. Air mataku yang menetes senada dengan air hujan yang terus menerus turun tanpa henti. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menangis dan merasakan hal sepedih dan sehampa ini. Aku kesepian, amat kesepian. Kini aku sadar betapa berartinya hidupku saat bersama kalian. Ulang tahunku sangat berarti dengan keberadaan kalian.

Ya, saat kita masih bersama dan saat kalian masih bisa tertawa di dunia ini.

Aku kembali terdiam dan menghapus air mataku dengan piyama yang ku kenakan. Aku kembali berdiri dan kali ini melangkahkan kaki ku keluar ruangan yang hening itu.

Kakiku terus berjalan dengan kepala yang terasa kosong tanpa pikiran apapun. Melewati berbagai ruangan, dan menaiki anak tangga hingga aku sampai ke atap gedung bangunan L-nii. Dan membuka pintu atap yang kebetulan tidak terkunci.

_WUUUSSSHHH_

Hembusan angin dan ribuan tetes air hujan menyambut kedatanganku, membuatku tidak peduli dengan kedinginan yang telah merasuki tubuhku.

Dan hanya dengan beberapa langkah aku sampai ke pinggir atap bangunan mewah ini. Kini baju dan seluruh tubuhku menjadi basah. Sama seperti _'saat itu.'_

Saat dimana kau menyelamatkan ku dari pahitnya kehampaan. Namun sekarang kau meninggalkanku dan membuatku kembali mencicipi pahitnya kehidupan di dunia dalam kehampaan.

Mungkin saat ini aku sudah merasa cukup. Tugas ku kini telah selesai, dan keinginanku untuk melampaui mu telah tercapai. Mungkin dulu hanya hal itu yang aku inginkan dan sekarang sudah kugapai. Dan saat ini aku menginginkan hal yang lain. Hal yang akan melepaskanku dari kehampaan, hal yang akan melepaskan ku dari kesendirian dan hal yang akan membuatku bahagia. Yaitu; bertemu dengan mu, Mello, dan Matt. Ya, itu yang aku inginkan. Aku tau walaupun aku meminta hal seperti tidak akan terwujud walaupun di hari ulang tahunku.

Maka dari itu, aku sudah memikirkan jalannya, dan bukan jalan _'pasrah'_ seperti waktu itu. Ini adalah jalan yang berbeda. Yaitu jalan menemukan kebahagiaanku dengan menyusul kalian.

.

.

.

.

BRRUUUKKK

"KYAAAAAAA—"

-Normal POV-

Suara jeritan dari seorang wanita yang melihat suatu kejadian berhasil membuat semua orang memandang satu titik yang di genangi oleh tetesan air hujan.

Seorang remaja laki-laki menjatuhkan tubuhnya dari lantai paling atas bangunan mewah ini. Kini tubuh mungil dan baju putihnya hanya terbungkus oleh darah kental yang keluar dengan deras dari dalam tubuhnya.

Mendengar keributan dari luar gedung membuat seorang wanita berambut blonde keluar dari dalam gedung untuk melihat keadaan. Namun langkah kakinya terhenti, matanya terbelalak, tubuhnya bergetar melihat sosok dihadapannya tewas secara mengenaskan. Sosok yang amat sangat dia kenal; Near.

Dengan ekspresi tidak percaya akhirnya wanita itu menggerakan kakinya dan mendudukkan badannya tepat di sebelah tubuh yang sudah tak berdaya lagi. Wanita itu terus melihat sosok yang dihadapannya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, dan dia menemukan sesuatu yang aneh di bagian telapak tangan bocah itu dan mengambilnya.

"Foto?" Gumamnya, dan saat membalik foto tersebut wanita itupun akhirnya mengeluarkan tetesan air matanya. Tanda bahwa dia sangat memahami perasaan bocah yang tepat berada dihadapannya ini. "Near, selamat jalan."

"_Happy Birthday Near. Kami akan selalu menyayangimu dan selalu ada untukmu."_

Dan di akhir kalimat itu bertuliskan.

"_Aku akan menyusul kalian."_

.

.

.

"_Albinoooooo! Cepat kemari!"_

"_Mello kau kah itu?"_

"_Siapa lagi kalau bukan aku bodoh!"_

"_Mello berhenti lah mengejek Near."_

"_Kenapa kau selalu membelanya gamer baka?"_

"_Sudahlah kalian jangan bertengkar terus."_

"_Matt? L-nii?"_

"_Cepat kesini Near, kami telah menunggumu."_

"_Ayo Near kita main."_

"_Kali ini aku tidak akan kalah darimu!"_

"_Baiklah... Aku pulang—"_

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **

TIIIDAAAAAAKKK... NEAR MENINGGAL QAQ #mewek guling-guling (Narrator : sapa yang bikin =="?) yauda sih biasa aja kalo jadi narrator QAQ sedih nih (Narrator : Es We Te =w= #sweetdrop)

jadi gimana? kalian ngerti kan maksud fict ini? QAQ gaje ya? abal ya? kepanjangan ya atau ke pendekan ya? gomen kalo gitu Dx

dan emang ada beberapa kalimat sengaja di ambil dari komiknya.. dan maap kalo ceritanya banyak yang di **SKIP TIME** kalian udah pada tau kan jalan ceritanya? QAQ #masih mewek

Huwaaaaaaaa Near-kun Dx kami sebagai Author akan ikut menyusulmu QAQ #nulis nama sendiri di DN

(Narrrator : Yak Author gaje kita telah tewas -w- jadi jangan lupa Like, komen, kritik, saran di terima plus request (jangan berat2 ya) nanti ide n request kalian si Author pertimbangin :3 soalnya dia bakal idup lagi (?) dan maap kalo masih banyak kesalahan di fict ini.. jangan lupa Review ya setelah baca fict ini x3 Jaa naa..)


End file.
